Winged Love
by Jeanette Black Padfoots Child
Summary: Samantha (Dean's Daughter) likes Castiel. How far will she go to get his attention? One-shot or maybe something more
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I was bored and I didn't know if any of my fans have forgotten about me but I thought I would make this short for you guys. I have been watching my favorite show ever, Supernatural, and I got this idea. So I hope you guys like it and if you don't well, sorry. This is a onetime shot between Castiel and Dean's DAUGHTER! Ah, well I will let you guys read it. BTW there is nothing sexual sorry guys. If I get enough likes maybe I will continue this. But only if you beg, well here it is, Winged Love._

"Heck heck, Ccccaaasttiel, is that you?" I whispered.

I watched as the brooding angel sprinted around the corner. He stopped when he saw the battle field. He looked down at me and his face was horrified.

"Heh heh, come on I can't look that bad." I tried to joke.

I felt another wave of pain and I felt blood start to come up my throat. I watched as I started to hack up some more of the foul stuff. Castiel ran up to me and started to run his eyes down my chest.

"You have a punctured lung, a minor concussion, three stab wounds, and a broken leg."

I started to snicker.

"Wow, that's it, I thought it was so much worse." I laughed.

Cas didn't look in the joking mood.

"This isn't funny."

"Yeah, I know just trying to lighten the mood grumpy wings."

He ignored my comment and looked back at my wounds.

"I need to heel your wounds," he said in his deep serious voice.

I laughed. I knew he couldn't heal all of this. He probably can heel everything but the broken foot and the stab wounds. He moved his hands over my body and healed what I knew he could heal.

"Cas I need to get to a hospital."

He nodded and picked me up bridal style. In no time at all we were at the nearest hospital.

"Nurse, I need help." Cas yelled out.

The nurse looked horrified as they called a stretcher over to take me away. I smiled and waved to Cas just as my father ran in with my Uncle. My uncle looked very worried while my father had a mixture of anger and worry in his eyes. Uncle Sam stayed with Cas while dad ran after me. I watched as he tried to fight back the doctors and nurses to get to me. The doctors took me to a room and put a mask over my face. The last thing I see is the doctors moving away from my body to tend to my wounds.

I woke up to a sterile room. Dad and Uncle Sam were sitting in the chairs next to my bed. I tried to sit up a little but a sharp pain in my side made me slide back down. My dad looked up and saw that I was awake he ran up to the bed and a smile broke out on his face.

"Samantha, god, you're okay."

I smiled.

"Of course dad, you don't think you could have gotten rid of me that easily." I muttered.

I looked over at Uncle Sammy.

"You guys didn't worry over me too much while I was out right?"

Uncle Sam laughed.

"Well, I knew you would recover, I mean you are your dad's child, but your dad was being a worry wart."

I chuckled.

"Well, I have a right to be worried, I'm your father."

"Dean, come on, you should have known that she would have recovered, Cas did help her."

My dad flipped his head around and glared at Uncle Sammy.

"I'll go call your cousin telling him that you're okay."

He quickly scooted out of the room and my dad looked back at me.

"That reminds me where is Mr. Grumpy Wings; I need to thank him for saving me."

Dad had this face and I knew he was beyond angry.

"Dad where's Cas?"

He sighed.

"I sent him away."

I shot up and felt the sharp pain hit my side again.

"Why did you do that," I yelled out.  
"I did it because he didn't protect you or stop you when you went after that horde of demons."

I huffed.

"You probably didn't even get the whole story." I growled.

"Well, I think it was perfectly clear when you came in here all battered up that Cas didn't do anything to try and stop you." He growled back.

"NO HE DIDN'T, HE TRIED EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO STOP ME BUT I TRICKED HIM!" I screamed.

My dad looked a little shocked but put his angry face back on.

"Oh and how did you do that?"

I sighed.

"Well, I knew where the horde was but you wouldn't let me go, well I stole your knife and went after the demons, Cas had been watching me and followed me to a hotel that I was staying at. He tried to convince me out of it and tried to barricade the doors. Well, I told him that I wouldn't go after them and asked him to go get a gun out of the closet. Well, when he went in I hit a symbol with my blood, the angel be gone symbol and he flashed away. After that I went after the demons. There were many of them and I couldn't take them all. About five got away but the rest died a gruesome and painful death." I explained.

My dad's mouth gaped open and then turned his anger towards me.

"That's it when you get home your grounded, I should have known that this was too dangerous for you!"

"What that is so unfair, dad I'm a twenty-three old women you can't ground me."

"Oh yeah watch me, also your never hunting ever again and that's final!" he yelled as he walked out slamming the door behind him.

"WELL, FUCK YOU TOO!" I yelled out at him.

A few weeks later dad brought me home. I was still angry with him and he sighed as he put me in my room. See dad had bought a nice beach house really close to the beach. The house had this log cabin feeling that I usually loved but hated when I thought that I would have to be stuck here for the next five to seven weeks. My dad laid me in my bed and handed me my favorite book, Supernatural. Apparently this book was written by a profit that had no clue he was one and wrote their whole life story on paper. I used to read them late at night hoping that I would one day become a hunter like dad.

But apparently that is a dream that is already crushed before it even began.

"Samantha do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, could you at least bring me a rag, a blanket, a saw, and my pistol?"

"Why would you need all that?"

"So I can saw this leg off and get away from this place." I growled.

He sighed.

"Well, I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"Don't count on it."

He sighed again and closed the door. As soon as he closed it I grabbed my crutches and a few sheets. I tied them all together and tied it to my book shelf. I grabbed my spare knife from under my pillow and climbed out of the window. When I got the bottom I pulled up my crutches and started to hobble towards my car. I was about to get in when I saw Cas sitting on the stone wall that held the ocean back. I decided this wasn't as important as this. I started to hobble over to Cas. I was right behind him when I heard his deep voice:

"Samantha no need trying to sneak up on me I already know your there."

I laughed.

"You always had a way of knowing I was coming that's why I always loved trying to prank you."

He smiled a little but it faded quickly.

"Samantha I should leave your father isn't too happy with me." He stood to leave but I pulled him back down.

"No don't leave please; I explained to him what happened he knows that it was all me, just don't go I can't stand to stay here for seven weeks without someone fun around."

He sat back down and looked out at the ocean.

"You humans are so weird about being alone."

"And why is that?"

"Angels live on their own for years they don't get lonely, they always know that there is more of them out there and they are never alone but humans always want someone right there beside them."

I snickered.

"Is that so bad?"

He shook his head.

"No, I find it very relaxing and nice."

I smiled.

"Good I enjoy being with others because I feel closer to home and sanity, what do you feel when you're around your kind, are they all grumpy wings like you are?" I giggled as I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"If you mean serious, then yes, we are all grumpy wings."

"Do you ever lighten up?"

"No, I don't think I have "lightened up" as you put it."

"Well, then let me try and see if I can do it." I lifted up my head and looked him straight in the eyes.

I slowly moved closer until my lips were pressed against him. At first he was so shocked that he didn't move. But after a second his mouth started to move with mine. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and grabbed on. I heard him moan a little and kissed more passionately. When we pulled away we were both gasping for air. We hadn't gone up for air in minutes.

"So, how did that work?" I asked.

"Marvelously," He said grinning.

Before I knew it I was pulled back into another kiss much more passionate than the last one. We sat there kissing under the starry sky. When he pulled away I smiled.

"So I'm guessing you wanted me to do this?" Cas asked.

I smiled.

"Just part of my devious plan to get you all to myself," I grinned.

"Well, it worked."

"Good."

He pulled me up onto his lap and we kissed some more. But it didn't last too much longer. We heard from the house a large yell and I knew dad had found out I got out. Cas gave me a look and I smiled weakly.

"So how are we going to explain to dad how I snuck out of the house?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys well guess what? I'm gonna keep it going. I don't know how many chapters it's going to be so give me some suggestions. I don't want to take too much time on this story so I'm trying to decide between five or ten chapters. So please give your opinion on this. So I'm going to create this chapter and see where I wanna take it. Or if I even wanna take it further. _

"SAMANTHA HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HOUSE!"

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just wanted some fresh air but don't worry, Grumpy Wings over here found me and made me come back."

He looked over at Cas and then back at me.

"Thank you Cas for helping out, I will deal with her now."

Cas nodded and before I knew it he was gone. Then dad turned to me and I gave him a weak smile.

"Heh heh so dad how has your afternoon been?"

"Oh just dandy I've been worrying about my daughter who is in a cast and stitches because she ran into a horde of demons on her own, I think that she's safely in her room reading books when I come in there she's missing with a string of sheets as my only hint of where she's gone, and to top it all off I look like a bad parent because your guardian angel had to bring you back home!"

"Well, sorry but last time I checked I was TWENTY-THREE, dad I'm not a child anymore, you're the one that keeps on trying to strap me down to one place."  
"I don't care how old you get you're still my daughter and you will be that until I take my last dying breath." He growled.

"I'm not saying that I will stop being your daughter I just need to get out of here, I need to see the world, dad I need to hunt."

"Oh no you don't, you don't need to do anything but get better."

He picked me up and started to carry me back to my room.

"But dad, it's in my blood I can't help the urge to hunt."

"Well, you better suppress it because you're never going to hunt, not on my watch."

He set me down on my bed and grabbed my crutches.

"Nowhere to go, now goodnight," he said a little softer.

He kissed me on the forehead and walked to the door.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I grumbled.

I waited till he was out of the room before I called on Castiel.

"Hey Cas, dad's gone to bed, you can come back now." I whispered.

In a swoop of air he appeared at the door.

"You called?"

I smiled. He always had to look so serious when he was called.

"Lighten up dad's gone."

He nodded but still stood ridged. I sighed.

"Let me guess, your still worried that dad is still up and is listening in."

Before he could answer I sighed.

"Fine I'll let you go Grumpy Wings, see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and just like that he was gone again. My heart started to ache. Did I do something wrong? He and I both know dad always passes out around this time. Was the kiss that bad? Maybe he's married and I just made a move on him! No, he never mentioned a wife. So what was it? Maybe he's gay! No he seemed to really enjoy kissing me. Then what was it? I laid down pondering over it till I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a great pain in my leg. I shifted it around a little to wake it up. I looked around the room and found my crutches next to my bed. Dad must have felt bad and decided to give them back. I slid myself out of bed and grabbed my crutches. I decided to hobble out of my room and get some lunch since I slept all the way through breakfast. I walked in and saw the TV running. I heard the theme song for Dr. Sexy. I chuckled a little. That's dad and Cas's guilty pleasure. When I was younger I would stay up late and listen to them watching the show. They got me hooked on it when I was fifteen. Mom had glared at my dad when she found out they had exposed me to this rubbish. But truth is I loved the show, must be from my dad's genes.

I hobbled to the kitchen to make myself some lunch. When I hit the tile I must have hit a wet spot or something because I started to fall. I braced myself for the fall when I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. I opened one of my eyes and found Cas's face over mine. He helped pull me up and picked me up. I clung to him until he laid me down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" his deep voice echoing through the house.

"Uh yeah, I need some lunch."

He nodded and I watched as he walked towards the kitchen.

"But Cas I think I should make it since you're not that great with human food." I protested.

I shuttered as I remembered the last meal he made for me. I was six and I asked him to make me a grilled cheese since mom and dad were off on a hunt. After an hour and a half of him being in the kitchen he brought out what he called a grilled cheese. It looked fine so I ate it. An hour later I was over the toilet puking my guts out because of food poison. It was not a fun experience.

"Don't worry I've gotten better at it." He told me flatly.

I sighed.

"Okay Cas, I'll give you another chance, but if I get food poisoning again you are helping me stand over the toilet." I warned him.

He nodded and walked again to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I thought it over and I knew he had to see the sparkle in my eyes.

"Let me guess, cheeseburger with everything on it, curly fries, and pie." He recited like he knew it by heart.

"What kind of pie?" I asked him in a taunting voice.

"Who cares its pie."

"You know me so well." I said grinning.

He gave me a small smile. I turned back to the TV and tried to focus on the show in front of me. But I couldn't quite focus. I couldn't help that my mind kept wandering to the fact Cas was making my food. I saw my crutches were propped up against the couch. I grabbed them and shuffled to the island and sat down in one of the tall chairs. I watched as Cas started to grill one of the burgers as he pulled out the curly fry maker. He pulled out the fixing and started to cut them up. I watched as his precision was amazing and it looked like he has gotten better. Finally it was done and he pulled out a plate and set out the beautiful looking food on the table. He pulled out a can of coke and slid it down to where I was sitting.

"Wow Cas this does look better." I said overjoyed.

He smiled and I smiled back. I picked up the burger and I felt Cas's stare on me. I opened my mouth and took a bite of the burger. My eyes widened and I almost gorged myself.

"Cas this is the best burger I have ever eaten, this is so much better than the grilled cheese you made for me when I was six."

He blushed and I laughed.

"You still remember that?"  
I nodded.

"How could I not, I've been scared of grilled cheese's ever since that happened." I laughed taking another bite of the burger.

He laughed with me and turned to a bag of fresh peaches.

"I'm going to get started on the pie, you just eat."

I nodded and watched as he started to make the pie. Then something hit me:

"Cas?"

He turned around and looked me straight in the face.

"Yes?"

"Where are dad and Uncle Sammy?" I asked.

"Oh, Sam and Dean went on a hunting trip with your cousin Kenny, they think they may have found them this time."

"You mean, they may have found the demons that took mom and Aunt Kirsten and hid them who know where?"

He nodded. Mom and Aunt Kirsten were taken a few years back. They aren't dead just captured probably being tortured every day to give up hunter information.

"How long will they be gone?"

"Oh five days minimum, they are going all the way to California."

I nodded dad, Uncle Sammy and Kenny always go on hunts like this, and Kenny is my cousin. Only a year older than me, but dad still sees I unfit to hunt. Psssh, I could take Kenny any day. I looked back at Cas making the pie and he put it in the oven. I had just started to finish up my sandwich and started to head towards the sink. Again I must have hit that one wet spot because I slipped yet again. I hate these crutches so much. I watched as the crutches flew into the air and I held my hands up so they wouldn't hit my face. I felt a pair of arms catch me again and I watched as Cas got pelted by crutches.

"CAS! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!" I almost screamed.

He smiled and stood up straight carrying me bridal style.

"I'm fine, the question is are you okay?"

I nodded sheepishly and he gave me a soft smile.

"Good, now no more going in the kitchen you is staying out of that dangerous area." He started to carry me to the couch.

I clung to him tightly. I didn't want to fall again but I knew Cas wouldn't let me fall. As we got to the couch he started to lay me down but he stopped. He looked me straight in the eyes and something sparked in them. Before I knew it I felt his lips crashing against mine. I didn't hesitate as I ravished in Castiel kisses. I kissed more passionately as he laid me down on the couch and got on top of me. One of his knees settled between my legs and I loved it. His hands cupping my face pulling his face pulling me even closer to him. I put my arms around his neck pulling him even closer. We laid there in extreme passion. Fighting over dominance, passion, anything we could fight over we did. It was animalistic, pure instinct and I liked it.

He licked my lip and I opened my mouth wide open and he put his tongue in my mouth, exploring every detail and crevice in my mouth. We stopped when I smelled something foul.

"Is something burning?" I asked.

Cas's eyes went wide open.

"The pie!" he yelled out as he sprinted to the kitchen I smiled as I watched him panic over the now burnt pie.

He was so cute when he worried too much.

_Well, there it is guys also when you get a chance vote on how many chapters it should be. Also look vote on if you want it to become M or stay T. It's your choice so choose wisely._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys I'm back. Okay, so I got some messages from people and they definitely like the story. I also got a few saying they want me to have some M rated stuff added to the story. I'm not sure I've never written anything M rated. So if I feel that you guys want some M rated stuff then I will definitely do that. So on to the story also I want another vote on what I will do next. Does anyone want any wing kinky stuff or do you want me to just let them go at it? It's up to you guys well onto the story._

For the next few days Cas kept on ignoring me. He only spoke to me when he came to check up on me. He usually asked if I needed food, water, some copies of Dr. Sexy, I tell him yes every time to get to see him longer. Why is he ignoring me? We have made out twice, TWICE! It was hot; it was sexy, and well amazing. He made the mood last time. I didn't even come onto him. Well, falling and he catching me in a romantic way wasn't as subtle as it could be. But I didn't mean to fall; it hurts my foot to do that. I was lying in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Dad would be coming home tomorrow and that would not be a relief. Dad was still mad at me from the way he sounded on the phone the other day. I didn't want to feel his wrath to come down on me.

I am bored out of mind just sitting here on my bed with nothing to do. I looked around and saw my crutches and my sheets. Escape by sheets part two. I did the same as I did the night I got home and climbed down the rope. When my feet hit the ground I felt a pair of arms grab me. I turned around to find Castiel right behind me.

"Not so fast Samantha." He taunted.

In a flash I was back in my room the sheets back on my bed. My window was locked and Cas was looking me straight on.

"Samantha you know that's dangerous you could have gotten seriously hurt." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well I've done it before." I grumbled.

He didn't say that and tucked me in.

"You know when we kissed." I said a little louder.

Cas froze and I knew I hit a weak point. But he snapped out of it and left the room.

"Call, if you need anything." He yelled back to my room.

I felt my nostrils flare. Seriously! He just blew me off how the hell could he do that?! That angel will get it on day. But for now I need to find a way out of here. Then I remembered the escape hatch. It was created in case something bad happened and I needed to escape. I hobbled over to the wall and felt for the door. When I heard a click I knew I had found my ticket out. I slid the door open quietly and hobbled inside. I closed it behind me and felt around for the flashlight. I finally found it and turned it on. When I turned it on guess whose face popped up, CASTIELS.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed out.

He jumped back a little. When I stopped screaming I smacked his arm.

"God, Cas, don't sneak up on me like that." I growled.

"Well, you shouldn't try to sneak out like this."

"Well, I wouldn't have to sneak out if you would just let me out but guess what no one will let me out of this place!" I reached for the door and slammed it open. Hobbling back into my room Cas followed behind me making sure I didn't make another dash for it.

"You know you are a very persistent girl?"

I laughed.

"You don't even know the half of it."

He looked at me then at the door.

"Is that why you left us?"

I looked over at the bed and then back at Cas.

"Why are you asking that now, why not when you "caught" me?"  
"Because it's been as you humans say bugging me."  
I sighed again this wasn't easy.

"Cas, there is nothing wrong with you or Sam, Kenny's great, and dad is the best dad ever but I couldn't stay here forever dad wouldn't even let me go to college because it was too far away from the house, he keeps me locked up here like a prisoner. I just needed to get out and hunt in any way I could, and this horde of demons was my ticket out."

Cas looked hurt.

"So when your cast is off you're going to be gone?"

I nodded.

"Not if you don't want me too, reason I've been here this long is because of you?"  
He cocked an eyebrow and I laughed a little he was so cute when he was confused.

"Cas I have to be honest…"

I got really close to him to get my point across.

"I think I love you." I whispered as I planted a kiss on his lips.

I was about to pull back when Cas pulled me in for a deeper kiss. I smiled through the kiss. I loved this feeling, Cas wrapping his arms around my waist and him pulling me close. I felt protected and safe. But something changed and maybe he realized what he was doing because he pushed me away.

"Ugh what is this time?" I growled.

"This isn't right." He mumbled.

My jaw dropped.

"Wait how is this wrong?"

"First off your Dean's child, I couldn't betray him by doing this. Second off how do I know you're not going to leave me again?" His face was filled with sorrow.

I felt my eyes water. Why does he always put on this face? It killed me inside to see it.

"Cas I didn't know it was that bad."

"I went after you because I thought I could convince you to come home but you seemed so set on it and then I saw you dying on the floor and I thought I lost you forever."

"Cas I didn't know, well how about this, let's make a pact."

"You can break those too easily." He growled.

I snickered not like this. I took my knife out and cut a small cut in my hand.

"Okay, Cas your turn."  
"I don't know."

"It's an unbreakable promise, now give me your hand."

He hesitated but eventually gave me his hand. I grabbed his hand and cut a small cut. I then smashed my hand onto his.

"I swear that I will never leave you and if I do let god strike me down where I stand."

He smiled when I said god. I knew I had gained his trust. I was about to kiss him again but he pushed me back.

"But what about Dean?" he asked.

He was really caught up about this wasn't he?

"Don't worry daddy doesn't need to know, but if you want to tell him I will help you. I don't think he'll be too mad, he'll be too mad about the hunt to kill us." I snickered.

He smiled.

"You are right, I was over reacting." His face brightened and I couldn't hold back. I pressed my lips against his and he gladly took them in. We stood there for a minute before he picked me up and took me over to the couch and he sat down. I snuggled into his lap and we kissed for hours. We didn't even notice that an episode of Dr. Sexy was on. We were too caught up in each other's embrace to even care. We finally pulled away when the phone rang. Cas set me down on the couch and he answered the phone. I listened as Cas pretty much gave him a short version of what's going on at home, meaning he didn't tell daddy. Cas hung up and I waited for him to come back. He came back a minute later with a sandwich and chips for me. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until I smelled the food. He handed me the plate.

I dug in and looked up at him.

"So what did dad say?"

"They aren't going to be home tomorrow, they have another lead and are following it, Kenny may come back on Monday to pick up some things but that's about it. He said I may have to stay another two weeks."

I smiled.

"Well, that's not too bad of news that means I get more time to spend with my angel alone."

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I like the sound of that idea as well."

I smiled as he went to go find a movie. I finished up my food and found out he came back with some movie with Chuck Norris in it. Another one of the things dad got Cas into. I fell asleep in his arms thirty minutes into the movie. When I woke up I noticed I had snuggled into Cas. I smiled and I gave him a light kiss. He moved slightly and woke up with a groggy smile.

"Morning."

"Good morning my angel."

He chuckled and gave me a light kiss back. I kissed him back and then remembered I had to go take a shower.

"Hey, how about you start breakfast and I'll clean up."

"That sounds like a great idea." he whispered. I kissed him again. He was scraggily but I didn't care as long as it was my angel I didn't care. I got up and wrapped my leg in a plastic bag before getting into the shower. I quickly washed and got out of the shower. I pulled on some Nike shorts and a green tank top and was hobbling out when I came to a quick halt. When I looked at Cas I saw two large silverish blue wings sprouting from his back.

"Where the hell did those come from?!" I yelled out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys it's me again. Well, guess what? This story is now becoming M. Since so many of you want me to do that I did it. But no sex for a few chapters but it's going to get hot. So just enjoy and No questions for today! So just comment if you want and if any suggestions please give them to me!_

"What the hell are those?!"

He turned to me and then looked at his back.

"What are you talking about, all I did was trying a new coat, do you think it looks bad?"

"No, No that looks great, I meant the flapping silvery things on your back?"

His eyes about popped out of his head.

"Wait you can see them?"

"Yeah, they're kind of hard not to miss."

I walked up and got a closer look at them.

"Are these your wings?" I marveled.

He blushed a little and I smiled.

"Yeah, they are."

I gazed at the beautiful creation of god. I reached my hand out to touch but I stopped. It may be rude to touch an angel's wing without permission.

"May I touch them?"  
"Uh yes but they are really... mmm." He hummed as I lightly brushed his wings.

"Sensitive."

I smiled.

"So if I do this." I said stroking his wings harder.

"MMmmmmmm."

"You get pleasure out of it?"

I let go of his wing and he gasped.

"Yeah, you can say that."

I gave him a deviant smile.

"I will have to keep a mental note of that." I winked.

He smiled back.

"I'll keep you to it." He said winking.

I think my cheeks turned a bright pink. I sat down at the island and watched as he made homemade pancakes. When he finished he set them down in front of me and watched me eat.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"I don't know there really isn't much we can do, dad has restricted me to the house."

He laughed and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

I smiled a little and stood up.

"Yeah, like never, how about this there is this little town a few miles from here, Christmas is coming up and I have heard that the place is all decked up for Christmas and it's supposed to be beautiful."

He smiled at my joy; his fascination of humans has always intrigued me. Or maybe he smiled because he knew my favorite holiday has always been Christmas unlike my dad who personally liked Thanksgiving because he gets his own pie and a huge case of beer.

"Well, hurry up and we will go."

I smiled and got up. I hobbled to my room and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a blue shirt with silver snowflakes on it. I pulled on one of my boots and hobbled back out of my room.

"So are we taking your car or mine?" I asked.

He started to laugh and I snickered.

"You trust me to drive us somewhere?" he laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot you suck at driving, I'll drive with my good leg."

We both headed out the door and out to my black 1971 Chevy Monte Carlo. It took us ten minutes to get into town and for Castiel to gawk at the city. He made me circle the whole town twice. When he finally let me park he ran out again and took in the sights. I struggled out of the car while Castiel kept on gawking at the decorations and everything else. When I finally got out Castiel realized I was here.

"Samantha isn't this all amazing," he asked with so much joy in his voice.

I nodded and I grabbed his hand.

"So are we going to go shop?"

"Yeah, ooo let's go to that store."

He dragged me over to a store with a huge wreath on the door. When we walked in and I heard the sounds of kids laughter and trains going around in circles. I noticed that we had just walked into a toy store. But this wasn't just any toy store this was one of those old fashioned toy stories filled with wooden toys and hand stitched bears. I smiled when I saw the small children playing with the toys and then I saw Castiel playing with a small wooden train on the floor. I giggled when he started making train noises and drove the train into my shoe.

"Are you having fun?" I teased.

He blushed a little as he got off the floor.

"Sorry I was fascinated with the craftsman ship of the toy."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah craftsman ship."

We walked around the store for a bit. When he was distracted, talking to a kid about god, I bought him the little toy train. We finally walked out after he finished preaching the word of god. We walked down the sidewalk for a while looking at the shops and restaurants. We finally decided we would stop and eat for a while. It was a really nice soup place that served some of the best chicken soup ever. When we were walking out I looked up and noticed there was a little plat hanging over our heads.

"Look what we just walked under?"

He looked up and I smiled.

"Uhm a piece of plant tied to the ceiling?"

I took both of his hands and laughed.

"No, this is mistletoe."

"What?"

"Mistletoe, there is a Christmas tradition where if you are standing under the mistletoe with someone else you get to kiss them."

He smiled shyly and giggled. He took one of his hands away from mine and he grabbed my face.

"You mean like this?"

He then lightly put his lips on mine. He pulled away and snickered.

"Or like this?"

He pulled me in hard, devouring every part of my mouth he could reach. I had no complaints I kissed back with just as much passion. He then started pulling at my lip. I opened my mouth for him and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and start to explore every crevice. We finally pulled away.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked a twinge of lust in his voice.

"Oh definitely."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car and I smiled thinking of what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys sorry last chapter wasn't that good but don't worry I will try to do better on this one so here I go again. _

Chapter 5

We drove home quickly and when we entered the house we started to devour each other. Kiss after kiss we sucked on each other's faces. We had such a hard time opening the door to my room. When we finally got the knob turned we moved our kissing to the wall. We were kissing passionately against it like no tomorrow. I wrapped my legs around Castiel's hips gripping hard and pulling him closer to me. He pushed me harder against the wall as we explored each other's mouths.

It was going great until I felt Castiel retreat. I sighed I knew something was wrong. He broke from my mouth and I looked up at him. I unraveled myself from his hips knowing something bad was going on that little angels head.

"What's wrong Cas?" I asked.

He blushed and looked at me sheepishly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, you are very talented in that area and it's very pleasing it's just…."

He paused, like he was trying to find the way to word this correctly.

"Cas just tells me I won't take offence to it at all."

He sighed and then opened his mouth to speak.

"I feel we are going too fast."

"How so," I asked him.

But I knew exactly how. We have been making out like animals. No control or boundaries have been put up for us. We have only been dating for a day and we are already making out like maniacs. Cas is very stuck in his old ways. He believes in sex after marriage and keeping to it. He didn't even really kiss until he met that one demon, Meg, lucky bastard. So this must be super confusing for him.

"Not as you think it would, I don't think our relationship should be totally physical, I want it to have some meaning before we get into that region."

Damn angel, he got in my freaking head again. I nodded. Well, at least that makes it a little better.

"Okay, we will definitely do that but I already dragged you in here might as well do something for you since I put you through the trouble."

I smiled and he looked a bit scared.

"Don't worry we aren't having sex but I'm gonna do something for you."

I pushed him against the wall and slowly moved closer to him. I slowly took off his trench coat and threw it behind me. His wings spread out slowly covering half of the wall. I pushed my body against his and lifted my arm and slowly stroked the edges of his wings. I heard a short and sharp breath come from Castiel. I smiled and kept stroking. He looked very pleased and I smiled.

"You like that?" I purred.

"Uh huh," he moaned.

I stroked a little harder. I heard a small whimper escape his mouth. I stroked harder and faster keeping a rhythm to his panting.

"Samantha."

"Yes dear?" I said soothingly.

"You're really good at this."

"Really, well let's try this."

I moved my hand closer to the middle. A sharp hiss escaped his mouth. I gave his a demonic smile and moved in deeper, digging my hands into his soft feathers, feeling them coast against my fingers. I started to get to bone and I knew he liked that. He started to vibrate. He groaned as I dug deeper and deeper into his feathers until I hit the bone that connected the wings to his shoulders. He liked the bones being rubbed because he started to kiss me passionately again.

I stroked harder and harder and he kissed more and more passionately slamming me against the wall. I gripped his wings hard as he moaned and I heard a gasp of breath come from him.

"Sam…. Sam…. SAMANTHA." He yelled out.

He fell against the wall in relief and I held him up. He pulled away and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back and kissed him again. I heard another gasp and a crash. I spun around quickly to find my cousin, Kenny, standing right outside my room. When did he get here? He looked at me and then at Castiel and ran out the door. I turned to Cas and then ran after Kenny, well more like limped after Kenny.

"Kenny wait, let me explain." I yelled out.

"There is nothing to discuss, I'm going straight for your father, when he hears about this you are in such deep shit."

"Oh hell no I'm not."

I picked up the pace and hobbled even faster after him. It was a good thing Kenny wasn't a great runner. I caught up and tackled him to the floor. I felt the greases from his hair slather on my face. Ugh, he really needs to lighten the load. I pulled his arm back and pinned it against his back. Castiel walked in and watched the event in awe.

"I'm just gonna stick out of this one." He grumbled.

He walked towards my room and closed the door behind him. I turned my attention back to Kenny.

"Now that we are alone why the hell are you back home so early?" I growled.

"I needed more damn supplies you bitch."

"It's _the _bitch, Kenny, so why are you gonna rat me out?"

"Because your dad will kill me if I don't."

"He won't kill you if you don't tell him." I growled.

I pushed harder and harder on his arm.

"Promise me you won't tell my dad."  
"NO!" He yelled out.

I gave him a smile. This reminded me of when we were just kids, wrestling, me always winning, and him crying to Auntie Kirsten. Yep those were the good old days, but we were in the present and he was about to get his ass whipped.

"PROMISE ME OR I'LL TELL YOU'RE DAD ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AT SIXTEEN WHEN THEY WENT ON A HUNTING TRIP AND LEFT US BEHIND!"

"You wouldn't dare." He snarled.

I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Try me."

"Fine I promise I will not tell your father what I have seen here."

"Good," I told him sweetly.

I slowly climbed off his back and released the trapped creature. He jumped up onto his feet and turned towards me. I heard a door creak and I knew Castiel was coming out of the room.

"So this is your boyfriend, your guardian angel?"

I nodded.

"I know it seems weird Kenny but we really like each other and I would hate dad to ruin the only chance I have at having something that dad doesn't want me to have."

He nodded. He has lived in the same house as me since we were born. Dad has always been strict about everything I did. Uncle Sammy had taught Kenny to shoot a gun at the age of ten; I was given a Barbie doll set. He would leave me with Castiel to play with the dolls. I would play Barbie, demon hunter. Let's just say most of the Barbie's were stabbed or worse had their heads cut off. Kenny went on his first hunting trip at age seventeen. Dad held me back at home so we could bake some pies. To this day he never realized I put a pound of salt in the pie and a few bugs.

Kenny has gotten to do everything I wished I was able to do. He was never pushed away from the life of a hunter. I was pushed into a chained box and never let back out. I wanted the life but dad thought I would get hurt or die. Since I was his little girl I staid locked up and was never let into the sunlight.

"I get what you mean, so how did this all happen?"

I sat him down on the couch and told him everything, from me running off to today's activities. He was not happy when I tried to go into great detail of what just happened. When I finished he smiled and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you finally found a new hobby besides sneaking out of the house and making us piss our pants trying to find you."

I hugged him back.

"Now, go on back to Uncle Sammy and dad I will help you gather up your stuff to leave."

He nodded and we ran around the house gathering his stuff. When everything was packed and he ran out the door to his 1997 Ford Ranger I turned around and Cas was standing right in front of me. It shocked me at first and I took in a gasp of air. He looked a little sad.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine I was so wrapped up in this that I forgot you came back out."

We walked over to the couch and plopped down on the couch. I snuggled up to him. He spread his wings and enveloped us into the warmth and comfort they gave.

"So do you think he will tell your dad?"

"Highly doubt it since I have that little secret hanging over his head."

He paused and then looked down at me.

"What is this big secret?"

I laughed and smiled.

"I have one sentence for that question; gay butsex on Uncle Sammy's bed."

Castiel's eyes went wide and I laughed. That really wasn't what happened but Kenny is gay that much I do know.

_There it is give feedback also look at the new cover art. We did this for fiction character day. Look at the awesomeness. _


End file.
